Sleepwalking
by Quenn
Summary: Dimitri apanha Rose andando dormindo, mas ela não é tão fácil assim. Rose não quer dormir em seu quarto, então onde ela dormirá? Rated M para algo que 'você-sabe-o-que-é'- Fanfic traduzida :
1. My Hero

_**Opa gente. Avisando que essa fanfic é a tradução da fanfic Sleepwalking –claro né :B – criada por Spectre Desoriente. Como eu realmente gostei dessa fanfic eu resolvi traduzi-la. So Enjoy ~ **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo UM**

_MY HERO_

POV DIMITRI.

O ar estava frio. Me lembrou de casa. Me fez sentir mais...bem, eu. A neve estava quase caindo cintilante, formando pequenos óculos brancos em minha cabeça. Eu respirei fundo, suspirando e formando uma nuvem branca que rastejava ao redor do meu rosto. O vento soprou novamente e eu sorri, apesar da minha sombra de emoções nesta manhã. Ainda faltava mais de cinco horas na Academia, para que os Morois e Dhampirs começassem a se levantar. Minha vigia já estava quase terminando, mas eu não queria voltar pra dentro. Eu queria ficar no frio, na brancura e na beleza do inverno. Eu abracei meu casaco, apertando-o e parei por um momento olhando fixadamente para minhas botas, triturando e empurrando a neve para baixo.

Uma porta fechou a poucos metros atrás de mim, e eu quase pulei com o som, mas eu não o fiz. Eu imediatamente girei sobre os calcanhares, criando uma grande inclinação na superfície macia do chão.

Eu só vi a parte detrás da cabeça dela, e tive um pressentimento de que era Rose. Ela calçava chinelos, mas também, ela estava vestindo boyshorts, e um baby doll rosa. Eu fiquei chocado !

"Rose?" eu a chamei, hesitando, mas ela não virou e continuou andando na direção oposta. Eu fui na direção dela, e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, girando-a para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam pesados, quases fechados e seu rosto estava desprovido de emoção.

"Rose?" Eu perguntei, agora mais calmo. Ela murmurou alguma coisa incoerente e eu entendi "Você é uma sonâmbula !"

"Não, não, hmmm, eu, hmmm..." Eu quase ri. Isso era realmente muito estranho. Eu não podia explicar isso com qualquer outra palavra. Rose estava agitando sua cabeça, cansada e gemendo baixinho.

" Está tudo bem Rose, vamos para o seu dormitório," eu murmurei.

"Dim..tri, pra onde você está me...levando?" Rose questionou, suas palavras juntas e ilegíveis. Eu aprendi na sexta série que, se você acordar um sonâmbulo, eles podem sofrer problemas no cérebro. Então eu falei baixinho e pacificamente.

"Eu estou te levando de volta para o seu dormitório Rose, não se preocupe" Eu segurei o braço dela, para não cair, mas mesmo assim ela tropeçou. Eu a segurei pela cintura, me dizendo mentalmente que era só para sustentá-la, nada mais. Eu parei na porta dela, e ela se assustou, seus olhos arregalados, sacudindo a cabeça fortemente.

"Não", ela sussurrou, "Eu não posso entrar aí ! Não me faça ! Não, não, não, não !" A voz de Rose estava elevada, e eu olhei ao redor, esperando que ela não acordasse ninguém.

"Você precisa entrar, é onde você dorme, Rose !"

"Não, eu não vou, ele vai me pegar !"

"O que ?"

"_O sexo da Lissa_ !" ela berrou.

"Shh, Rose, shh. Eu vou levar você para o meu dormitório" Eu murmurei. O sexo da Lissa. De novo, estranho. Seus olhos tombaram novamente e ela se inclinou contra mim, quase caindo no chão. Eu a peguei pela cintura denovo, mas suas pernas estavam bambas.

"Merda" eu murmurei, erguendo-a delicadamente até meus braços. Ela descançou sua cabeça contra em meu peito e gemeu denovo.

"...mmmm...Dimitri...hmm...amo você," Rose murmurou, eu olhei para baixo, seu lindo rosto, sorrindo.

"Está tudo bem, Roza. Durma."

"Não, não...hmmm, não quero."

"Rose," eu suavemente disse "Você tem que ficar de pé por um segundo, por favor." Eu baixei seus pés no chão, ainda com o braço em sua cintura e com a outra mão procurei a chave em meu bolso. A próxima que eu sabia: a porta estava aberta, Rose estava entrando fragilmente me levando com ela.

"Rose, você precisa dormir agora. Está tudo bem, você está salva de tudo, só precisa dormir agora, querida". Eu empurrei os cobertores para o lado direito da cama, ajudando Rose com o colchão forrado, depois cobrindo seu corpo e arriscando beijar suas bochechas e sua testa delicadamente, antes de afagar seu cabelo. Eu a observei um pouco mais quando voltou a dormir antes de ir para o chuveiro. Quando a água salpicou no meu corpo, eu pensei sobre Rose. Sobre as consequencias da manhã. Ela poderia acordar e ficar com raiva de mim, ou agradecida ? Eu nunca sabia como estava Rose, ela tinha um caledoscópio de emoções, ao acaso amarrando-os a mim - sim eu, quando ela sente que é necessário. A água estava começando a ficar fria, então eu saí, vesti uma calça e balancei minha cabeça energeticamente, pingando gotículass de agua por todo o canto. Eu reabri a porta do banheiro, escoando o vapor e enviando para o quarto onde Rose estava dormindo profundamente, seu rosto pressionado no travesseiro, murmurando quietamente algo absurdo e incopreensível. Eu relutante subi na cama ao lado dela, mas relaxei quando me senti bem. Pressionei meu rosto em seu cabelo, pensando em bons sonhos, assim iriam encontrar o caminho se eu fizesse isso. Seu cabelo despenteado tinha o cheiro de castanhas cozidas, e um pouco como o aspecto de um condicionador. Eu suspirei, e deixei o sono me envolver, nem sequer tentando me preparar pelo que iria acontecer na manhã em que Rose acordaria.


	2. My Immortal

A cama estava sacudindo e eu escutei um gemido, então olhando para baixo, vi Rose embaixo de mim, com a cabeça jogada para trás em êxtase, gemendo e murmurando palavras de amor. O que eu estava fazendo ? Eu nunca saberia, em todo o mundo, como tinha acabado em cima dela, minhas mãos percorrendo seu glorioso corpo ! De qualquer maneira, eu não poderia me importar menos, até que repentinamente ela se calou e começou a se desfazer.

"Jesus !" Eu escutei uma voz grunhindo e meus olhos se abriram. Oh, Deus, foi um sonho, todo aquele prazer, _foi um sonho_. Eu liberei curtamente meu fôlego, esfregando a mão na minha testa úmida, e focando meus olhos em Rose enquanto me sentava. Eu dei uma olhada rápida ao redor do meu quarto, e vi que Rose tinha espancado meu relógio para o chão, misericordiosamente não o quebrando e deixando em ruínas.

"Rose ?" Eu perguntei, tímido demais para o meu gosto. Rose se voltou em direção a minha voz e... gritou saltando para fora da cama em um fluído movimento, suas feições sufocadas em alerta e raiva.

" Que diabos _você_ está fazendo aqui ?"

" Eu moro aqui, então não seria eu quem deveria perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui ?" Eu perguntei maliciosamente, sabendo muito bem que eu não deveria ter perguntado. Rose olhou ao redor do quarto frenéticamente, antes de descançar seus olhos arregalados em mim.

" Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui ! Ou eu estava bebada, ou você me sequestrou, as quais parecem coisas improváveis," ela disse colocando as mãos nos quadris. A voz dela estava repleta de atitude.

" Ok, eu te direi a verdade, mas você não irá acreditar..."

" Então você me _sequestrou_ !"

"Não, foi sua escolha."

"Como? Eu nem estava acordada !"

"Você _estava_ acordada... até certo ponto."

" O que? " Ela questionou, claramente confusa.

" Ok. Bem, ontem a noite eu estava terminando minha ronda, e eu vi você do lado de fora, no frio, vestido quase nada -" Eu gesticulei para as roupas dela " - e eu chamei sua atenção, mas você não respondia, então eu até você e achei que você fosse -"

"_SONAMBULA_ ?" ela interrompeu, e um pequeno rubor se propagou sobre sua bochecha.

"Sim."

" Ai meu Deus, isso é tão vergonhoso !" ela choramingou, circulando alguns dedos sobre sua testa, descendo para os lados de seu rosto e terminando na parte detrás de seu pescoço, massageando a pele naquele local. Ignorando suas ações desconfortáveis, eu continuei a história.

" Então, eu tentei levá-la para seu dormitório, mas você não queria entrar lá, então eu te trouxe para cá" eu concluí com um encolher de ombros. Agora que Rose estava um pouco mais acordada, ela parecia nervosa, em um bom sentido. Ela caminhou de volta para a cama que eu estava sentado, com meus joelhos puxados pra cima. Ela caiu pesadamente, em frente a mim e suspirou.

"Rose, posso te fazer uma pergunta ?" Eu realmente não queria trazer isso a tona.

"Eu suponho que, depois disso, nada poderia me embarassar agora, então sim."

" Você está tendo problemas para dormir ?"

"Sim", ela respondeu fracamente, limpando a garganta. "Pesadelos."

"Rose, eu não acredito mais nisso."

"Não acredita mais?"

"Você está... sendo mantida acordada a noite pelo... sexo da...Lissa?" Eu murmurei, vendo os olhos de Rose arregalarem.

"Por que você acha isso?" Ela perguntou baixinho, parecendo fora do ar.

"Porque a razão de você não querer entrar em seu quarto era essa."

"Ótimo" ela murmurou sarcasticamente, "Isso é simplesmente _ótimo_."

"Isso não é uma resposta, Rose."

"Bem, se você quer uma resposta, então é _sim_, ok? Está feliz?" Ela soltou, exasperada.

"Você está chateada por eu perguntar isso?" Eu perguntei após um tenso silêncio. Rose me olhou, seus ohos suavizados, mas logo olhou para baixo.

"Não, eu estou com raiva de _mim_. Parece que é minha culpa, entrar na cabeça dela. Talvez eu faça isso muito, então quando ela faz _aquilo_, eu simplesmente escorrego facilmente. É horrível." Eu me inclinei para a frente, sentindo outra coisa.

"Você não está zangada apenas com si mesma, Roza ..."

"Eu _sei_." Ela sussurrou. "Estou zangada com Lissa, porque ela tem tanta liberdade para fazer o que ela quer, e eu não tenho absolutamente nada, nenhum dos Guardiões tem. É horrível. Ela começa a amar quem ela quer, sem que seja um problema em tudo, e se alguém descobrisse quem eu amo, coisas terríveis poderiam acontecer. Eu estou com ciúmes porque ela tem uma vida tão fácil, cheia de felicidade, enquanto a minha dicifilmente pode ser chamada de vida. Eu estou chateada porque eu mal falei com ela nesses dias, e ela gasta cada minuto do dia com _Christian_, e não comigo. Eu me sinto rejeitada, como se ninguém me quisesse aqui e agora estou pensando em desistir, deixar tudo para trás, porque eu não gosto do inferno que eu estive passando, não apenas nas ultimas semanas, mas em quase tudo. Eu odeio ter que vigiar alguém e não a mim mesma ! Está me dando nos nervos e eu não aguento !" Ela terminou, seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que ela recusava a libertar. Eu realmente não esperava um discurso como aquele, mas eu estava agradecido por ela me dizer tudo que estava em sua mente. Eu me levantei e sentei ao lado de Rose, relutantemente, colocando um braço ao redor de seu ombro. Ela se jogou em mim, atirando os braços em volta da minha cintura e colocando sua testa contra o meu peito nu. Meu braço direito continuava ao redor de seus ombros, minha esquerda estava chegando em seu rosto para acariciá-lo, apenas encontrando-o molhado de lágrimas.

"Ne krik, Roza, eto sobirayets'a byt' horosho. YA pomogu Vam, ya budu derzhat' Vas cherez eto. YA l'ubl'u Vas." (Isso diz algo como: Não chore Rose, tudo ficará bem. Vou te ajudar, eu vou te apoiar até o fim. Eu te amo.'- linguas estrangeiras são muito formais. É como é.)

Rose virou seu rosto para o meu devagar, supostamente para distinguir o que eu subconscientemente disse, enquanto ainda não sabia. Ela olhou para mim por tanto tempo, e eu não poderia ajudar, mas olhar tão de perto para seus olhos, que estavam cheios de desejo e tristeza, que botei sua testa minimamente junta a minha. Ela suspirou, olhou para baixo novamente e então de volta para mim, antes de silenciosamente me abraçar denovo, aninhando seu rosto em meu pescoço. A sensação do hálito dela contra a minha pele estava distraindo, mas nem tanto como quando senti seus lábios roçando meu pescoço.

"Você irá me ajudar?" ela sussurrou.

"Sempre que precisar de mim. Eu te darei o que quiser." Eu quis dizer isso.

"Eu preciso me sentir amada...desejada."

"Se é isso que você precisa, então eu te darei. Eu odeio quando você está chateada, e eu quero fazer você se sentir melhor. Eu irei fazer tudo para você, porque eu me importo com você." Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela carinhosamente, beijando seu queixo levemente.

"Eu te amo, Dimitri."

"Estou feliz."

"Você já desejou se sentir amado?" ela perguntou alguns momentos depois, sua testa encostada em minha bochecha agora, sua respiração lenta e profunda.

"É uma parte da vida."

"Você não respondeu." Ela murmurou seriamente.

"Sim, já." Seus lábios foram para minha bochecha, os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e agora nós dois estávamos de joelhos.

"Você já precisou tanto disso que você não soube o que fazer quando não tinha?" ela perguntou desesperadamente - ainda tão calmamente - contra o canto da minha boca. Eu agi como se seus lábios não estivessem demoradamente perto dos meus, e respondi da forma mais honesta que pude.

"Às vezes..."

"Você já se sentiu como se precisasse agradecer a alguém tanto que você faria qualquer coisa?" Essas perguntas já começaram a perder o controle, não fazendo sentido com o tópico original.

"Claro."

"Quando?"

"Várias vezes. E você?"

"Sim, agora." Ela sussurrou, quase - _QUASE_ - sedutoramente, e eu quase cedi as suas necessidades verdadeiras. Seus lábios voltaram a minha bochecha e eu suspirei feliz. Meu coração intensificou e eu fechei os olhos. " Dimitri, eu farei tudo por você. Tudo o que você quiser de mim. Sem você, eu não sei onde eu estaria agora. Eu te amo." Suas sérias e afetuosas palavras estavam me fazendo sentir emoções que eu nunca havia sentido - ou nunca lembrei ter sentido e isso me fez realmente feliz.

Eu estava cansado dos mesmos sentimentos, dia após dia, semana após semana, mês após mês. Agora eu sentia todas essas novas emoções - amor, alegria, desejo, ciúme, possessividade. Eu me sentia..._normal_. Tão normal quanto eu poderia ser.

"Oh, Roza." Seus lábios estavam pressionados contra o meu pescoço novamente, então minha clavícula, na minha bochecha e puxou para trás apenas para olhar para mim de novo. Depois de uma quantidade infinita de tempo, Rose respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça em direção a minha.


	3. My Desire

O sentimento que explodiu dentro do meu corpo quando seus lábios suavemente fizeram cócegas nos meus foi como comer a fruta mais proibida ou como dormir na cama mais macia e mais quente do universo. Minhas mãos foram para as bochechas de Rose, como se fossem a coisa mais delicada do mundo, nós não nos movemos. Nem sequer respirávamos. Então Rose suspirou e afastou seus lábios dos meus. Eu estava prestes a sair e dizer que tínhamos que treinar, mas ela parecia saber o que eu estava pensando, e bateu seus lábios nos meus ferozmente, me puxando para ela. Eu pude sentir todas as partes de seu corpo contra o meu, o que não ajudou a me afastar dela. Eu não afastei. Agi de acordo com o que eu queria agir pela primeira vez em muito mãos agarraram seus ombros, empurrando seu corpo ainda mais perto do meu.

"Obrigada, Dimitri. Eu te amo." Ela murmurou arfando contra meus lábios. Eu não costumo dizer as pessoas que eu me importei que eu os amava - a menos que eles não entendessem, então eu estava um pouco hesitante dizendo o que eu disse em seguida.

"Eu também, te amo, Roza . Mais do que você sabe." Eu a beijei denovo, então ela não pode me ver corando. Suas mãos agarraram meu pescoço e ela me beijou da mesma forma por um tempo até que ela ficou entediada e passou a língua ao redor da minha boca. Eu aspirei dificilmente, e a permiti ir mais longe. Sua língua estava molhada e quente, tocando a minha em uma paixão ardente. Eu não podia acreditar nisso ! Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, mas de alguma maneira eu não sabia. Minhas mãos úmidas, agarraram sua cintura e meu braço deslizou em torno dela, puxando e inclinando-apara mim. Ela gemeu em êxtase e inclinou a cabeça para fora do beijo, respirando pesadamente, seus seios levantando contra meu peito, e depois distanciando. Eu deixei sair uma respiração irregular e beijei seu pescoço. Ela gemeu baixinho e empurrou novamente se aproximando de mim, com as mãos no meu pescoço um pouco trêmula. Meus lábios foram a sua clavícula e pararam em seu ombro, onde eu mordi delicadamente. Rose suspirou bastante alto, caindo lentamente com o desejo. Deitei-a na cama, não querendo que ela caísse e comecei a beijá-la novamente. Sua era respiração recortada e ela soltou um suspiro quase inaudível.

"Oh ... Dimitri, oh ..." Olhei para seu rosto, os lábios inchados e os olhos fechados em êxtase.

"Roza", eu sussurrei, minha voz era baixa e rouca. Beijei-a outra vez, minha mão distraidamente chegando a cubrir seu peito. Ela gritou ali mesmo, em voz alta no meio do beijo, que foi um enorme transformação. Senti-me tremer e as arremetidas de sangue para dentro do meu amiguinho. Foi o meu tempo de gemer agora, e parecia ter efeito sobre ela, também. Suas mãos chegaram até a tocar o meu peito nu e descansar a na borda da minha calça. Por mais que eu quisesse muito, eu sabia que não podia.

"Não, Roza, ainda não", eu sussurei e beijei-a de forma convincente. Ela não disse uma palavra, mas segurou minhas mãos e as descansou apenas por baixo de sua camisa.

"Ok, mas ... Eu só preciso de você ... me toque ", ela pediu para mim, pressionando os lábios no meu pescoço e no peito, o que era uma fraqueza. Senti minha mão deslizar por baixo do tecido fino do pijama e correr pelo seu corpo. Sua costas estavam nuas e não me atrevi a ir até perto de sua frente*, ela sussurrou: "Por favor, Dimitri ... por favor ... mmm", ela foi perdendo a expressão coerente, tal como eu agia sobre seu desejo e permiti meus dedos trilhar agora a sua exposta, cintura quente. Ela arqueou-se em mim e eu ignorei meus pensamentos racionais por um segundo permitindo que as minhas mãos movessem lentamente em seu corpo e acariciando seus adoráveis seios. Rose se contorcia um pouco e balançou os quadris, ofegante e me segurando apertado. Ela me beijou, e eu pensei que _ir um pouco mais_ não podia machucar. Minha mão deixou seu corpo e puxou sua camisa. Ela imediatamente respondeu, como eu baixei a cabeça para beijar seu pescoço, e lentamente me movi caminhando até seu esterno e ao longo de beijando o topo de seu peito esquerdo, segurando o outro com a minha direita. Eu senti crescer muito, e doeu um pouco, mas eu continuei apalpando e beijando-a carne macia, quente. Ao mesmo tempo, ela gemia o meu nome, com as mãos vagando meu corpo fraco. Ela não tinha ido além do cós da calça e eu senti aliviado que ela não fez. Mas, eventualmente, sua mão encontrou o seu caminho passando pelos meus quadris e _me agarrou_, com força. Meus lábios deixaram seu corpo e eu gemia, agora pressionando o meu rosto na pele macia de Rose. Ela nos virou para cima e se pôs em cima de mim, ainda me segurando. Eu estava ofegante por ar agora, e sua mão o soltava, só para segurar novamente. Eu estava ficando tão liquidado de muito prazer, mas, oh, me fazia sentir tão bem ! Ela não tinha parado, mas eu não poderia dizer que ela deveria. Eu não poderia moldar as palavras, mas eu tentei.

"Roza, Rose ... ughh ... Rose, pare mmm ...! P-pare". Eu consegui abafar. Ela olhou para mim, o rosto um pouco assustado, mas tão sexy. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e os olhos pesados. Ela me beijou mais uma vez, e eu não sabia o qual era a sua resposta. Eu estava um pouco calmo, o suficiente para falar, mas eu ainda me sentia formigamento e eu podia sentir meu pulsação latejar ... em alguns lugares.

"Roza", eu murmurei. "Nós temos que parar ..." Eu não sei se ela me ouviu, mas ela saiu de cima de mim, deslizando para trás em sua camisa antes aconchegar-se contra o meu lado. Dei um suspiro.

"Dimitri," ela sussurou. "Isso foi...incrível..." Eu vi ela corar e olhar para baixo.

"Como você se sentiu?" Eu não sabia o porquê de nós estarmos sussurando, parecia um momento de tranquilidade.

"Adorei. Desejada". Foram as únicas palavras que ela pronunciou, mas ela sorriu vibrante, uma luz em seus olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Você sabe, este momento me faz lembrar de uma canção. É chamada Stay Beautiful por Taylor Swift. Eu sei, eu sei, não é meu estilo, mas as músicas de Lissa não saíam da minha cabeça. "Eu ri e a trouxe mais pra perto." Toda vez que ouvir essa música, eu vou pensar neste momento. "

"Rose, nós temos que ir. Nós perdemos o treino, e você terá que recuperar." Apesar das minhas palavras, eu a beijei apenas por um momento. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro feliz e sentou-se, alisando os cabelos para trás.

"Eu deveria sonambular*** mais vezes", ela murmurou, e saiu do meu dormitório rapidamente para podermos começar o dia como a maioria dos outros dias em que isso nunca ocorreu.

_quase os outros._

* * *

**_*Olha, até mesmo no texto tá assim. eu procurei a melhor tradução mas foi dificil O.O'_**

**_*** estranho né - sonambular. mas achei que ficaria melhor assim :B - Rewiews por favor. pra saber como está repercutindo a história ! BEIIIJOS 3_**


	4. My Secret

Depois que Rose saiu, eu imediatamente fui para o laptop no canto da sala que todos os funcionários são obrigados a ter. Eu não era muito bom com esses dispositivos - e nunca usei, apenas para tarefas importantes - mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Minha cabeça ainda estava girando desde os minutos antes de Rose saísse para ir para a aula, e eu suspirei, rindo conforme eu lembrava de tudo. Eu sacudi minha cabeça, sorrindo quando eu cliquei no botãozinho azul 'e' da internet, perguntando por um momento o por quê de ser um 'e'. Eu esperei até que a página apareceu diante de mim, e eu digitei devagar incerto de que as chaves foram:

_Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift_

Em menos de cinco segundos - a internet da Academia era muito rápida - diversos resultados videos, letras, downloads, ou ouvir gratuitamente. Eu abri a página de ouvir gratuitamente e esperei receber a música. Quando estava pronto, eu apertei o triângulo pequeno, perto da pequena tela onde tinha o nome e o artista da música. Eu sorri quando a música começou, um pequeno refrão country iniciou a canção. Foi lindo.

_"Corey's eyes are like a jungle. He smiles, it's like the radio He whispers songs into my window_

_In words that nobody knows. .."_ **(Os olhos de Cory são como uma selva. Ele sorri, é como o radio Ele sussurra canções dentro da minha janela Em palavras que ninguem sabe)**

Eu continuei ouvindo.

_"You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for. I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful..."_ **(Você é lindo, todo pedacinho de amor. ****Você não sabe, você realmente vai ser alguém. Pergunte a qualquer um. Quando você encontrar tudo que você procurou, eu espero sua vida te traga de volta a minha porta. Oh mas se não, fique bem...)** Engoli seco lentamente. Será que Rose pensa isso? Eu virei os alto-falantes embutidos e ouvi mais intensamente do que antes.

_"Corey finds another way to be the highlight of my day. I'm taking pictures with my mind, so I can save 'em for a rainy day. It's hard to make a conversation. When he's taking my breath away. __I should say, 'Hey, by the way'." _**( Cory encontrou outro jeito de ser a luz alta do meu dia. Eu estou revendo retratos na minha cabeça, então eu posso salvá-lo de um dia chuvoso. É difícil ter um conversa. Quando ele está pegando meu ar. Eu deveria dizer: ei, por acaso:)** O refrão recomeçou, e eu juro que senti lágrimas em meus olhos, o que era estranho. Mesmo se houvesse outro nome lá, eu poderia imaginar Rose trocando pelo meu.

_"If you and I are a story, that never gets told. If what you are is a daydream, I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know..."_ (**Se você e eu fossemos uma história, que nunca será contada. Se você for um sonho, eu nunca conseguirei te abraçar, ao menos você saberá:)**

"Meu Deus." Isso era incrível ! Rose pensou isso tudo. Naquele exato momento, a quase meia hora atrás, ela estava pensando em mim desta maneira ! Naquele momento eu não tinha me importado com o que era a música, mas eu estava curioso, não esperando que algo como isso se referisse, tão perto, a nós. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, querendo encontrar Rose, não importando onde ela estivesse agora, mas eu também queria deixá-la com que estivesse fazendo, sem interrupções. Eu não queria nada drástico acontecesse, mas alguma parte de mim, no fundo, esperava que eu perdesse todo o controle. Eu não sabia como uma música podia mexer com minhas emoções tão fortemente, mas eu não liguei. Em qualquer outra circunstância, eu pensaria nessa doce canção, mas sabia que sempre que Rose a ouvisse, pensaria em mim, e nosso roubado tempo juntos. Eu sabia que eu iria pensar a mesma coisa. Amor. Beijos. Rose. Eu. Nós.

Eu não conseguia tirar isso da minha cabeça. Eu tinha que pensar no dia em que comecei a trabalhar tarde. Bati o laptop e me levantei, minhas pernas com cãibras. Eu tomei um banho e tentei tirar Rose da minha cabeça. Tentei ler, mas a cada pensamento eu começava a vagar. Rose realmente pensava assim sobre mim. Eu. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa emocional, mas hoje, ela parecia diferente. Ela realmente parecia que tinha outros sentimentos além da arrogância e da raiva. Principalmente raiva. Ela abaixou o seu guarda para mim. Só para mim. Eu me senti especial de alguma forma. Como se ela fosse minha. E isso é o que desejávamos. Porque nós amávamos. E, oh meu Deus, eu tenho tantos afazeres.

Eu me sentei.

Deixei o meu quarto.

Caminhei na direção da primeira aula de Rose.

E eu bati na porta ensanguentada !

Que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu rapidamente inventei uma desculpa quando Dan Hickson abriu a porta, olhando um pouco irritado, mas sua expressão suavizou quando ele me viu.

"Belikov, murmurou em saudação. "O que você quer?"

"Eu tenho que falar com Rose por um momento ..." Dan assentiu, virou-se dando alguns passos para dentro da sala. Eu escutei.

"Hathaway, você precisava ir lá fora. E que isso seja um aviso. Você pode pensar que é engraçado, mas outras pessoas não!" Eu ouvi Rose rir, e recolher seus pertences.

_Eu deveria ir embora agora_, eu pensei, em pânico. _Ou apenas dizer-lhe que temos um treino ou algo assim_. **ALGUMA COISA** !

A porta se abriu novamente, e todos os pensamentos de desistir desapareceram.

"Roza", sussurrei, e a beijei ali, nem mesmo verificando se alguém viu. Foi um beijo rápido, e a porta da sala de aula já tinha fechado, mas eu não poderia fazer isso aqui. Eu não conseguia falar com ela. Ela deixou sua mochila cair ao lado da porta, e eu a peguei pelo antebraço gentilmente e a levei para a parte de trás do campus,em direção a uma pequena área com grama onde os Morois costumavam usá-la para treinar seus elementos, mas se tornou um problema quando um par de meninos Moroi encheu o local de fogo. Às vezes, os usuários da terra vinham aqui para treinar com a natureza, mas eles encontraram a floresta dentro do campus que era muito mais cativante.

"Dimitri, o que está acontecendo?" Rose perguntou calmamente atrás de mim.

"Sente-se," eu pedi educadamente, e ela obedeceu. Eu sentei ao lado dela e peguei sua mão. "Roza, o que você pensa é verdade?"

"Bem, não importa o que eu estava pensando, e como diabos você sabe o que eu estava pensando? A menos que você seja alguma aberração telepática ou algo assim ..." Eu ri um pouco, e suspirei.

""É dificil pra você desenvolver uma conversa comigo* ?" Eu sorri, apenas um pouco malicioso e esperei pela sua resposta.

"Você me tirou da aula de ciências para isso?"

"Talvez. Só me responda."

"Mas eu não entendo o que você está tentando -"

"Só responda ! "

"Hmm, bem, a resposta é ... sim, eu acho que, às vezes." Eu juro que a vi corar um pouquinho e eu sorri para ela. Eu retirei as doces partes da canção.

"Eu não sou um sonho, Rose." Seu rosto estava confuso por um instante, mas seus olhos brilhavam com compreensão. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, e seu rosto ficou um tom mais escuro de rosa, muito evidente.

"Você ouviu isso, hein?"

"Sim". Rose não respondeu de forma alguma, ela apenas brincou com seus dedos e suspirou várias vezes. "Roza, foi lindo. Eu _finalmente_ consegui saber realmente o que você pensa. E eu não pude evitar de ver você ..."

"Sério?" ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Eu pensei que você ia me encher sobre quão bobos e inadequados os meus sentimentos estão agora, e como eu soo como uma adolescente."

"Bom, primeiro de tudo, você é um adolescente, mas não é estúpido. Eu não acho que foi. ... Foi incrível, Rose."

"Você pensa assim? Quer dizer, eu não sei porquê, mas naquele momento eu senti. Quero dizer, é apenas uma canção, tipo, não deveria significar nada, mas não sei, as palavras podem trazer muito para fora. "

"É claro que elas podem." Inclinei a cabeça em direção a dela, querendo apenas só um beijo, mas Rose me puxou para perto dela, os lábios dizendo mais do que as palavras que foram previamente ditas. Eu pus seu rosto nas minhas mãos, e olhei para ela por um momento, antes de beijá-la novamente, um pouco mais apaixonado do que antes, meus pensamentos errantes de hoje de manhã imediatamente voltaram, quando nós tínhamos quase - _quase_ - nos deixado levar.

_Se deixar levar seria ótimo se não estivessemos aqui_, eu pensei irresponsávelmente. Rose estava me agarrando agora quase que freneticamente, já que ela me beijava mais e mais. Eu assumi o controle agora, e beijei seu pescoço um pouco antes de ir para trás.

"Você precisa ir para a aula." Ela suspirou, e um pequeno riso passou em seus lábios.

"Contamos com você para arruinar o momento ..."

"E contamos com você mesmo para fazer voltas extras esta noite!" Eu brincava alegremente, mas ainda o que assentindo isso. Rose gemeu, mas sorriu também. Peguei a mão dela e ajudei a se levantar, puxando para um abraço. Ela ansiosamente colocou os braços firmemente em torno da minha cintura e senti seu rosto contra meu peito. Eu me soltei do abraço e levei Rose de volta para sua aula. Olhei vivamente ao meu redor, antes de enfrentar ela novamente.

"Tome cuidado hoje, Roza."

"Eu vou tentar". Beijei-a novamente por um momento, muito rapidamente, mas olhei em seus olhos um longo tempo. Dei um suspiro e virei, antes de ir embora, me sentindo muito realizado. Eu fiz isso. E eu sabia exatamente o que fazer na próxima hora.

Entrei meu dormitório e abri o laptop novamente, voltando para o mesmo link de antes, deixando as melodias doces de amor rodopiarem em volta do meu quarto.

Isso foi ótimo.

*Que coisa complicada ein. demorou pra sair essa parte da tradução rs.


End file.
